cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Tyler King
Tyler King is CAW Pro Wrestler currently signed to New-WWE, Iconic Pro Wrestling, New-NAW , DCA, and FNW. Overall, in CAW, King has won 4 World Championships, 1 Midcard Championships, and 3 Hardcore Championships. Current Vivianverse Leagues New-WWE On February 12th, 2013, Tyler King was annouced to be a member of the New-WWE roster, on the Smackdown brand. On the 259th episode of Smackdown, King made his debut as a face for the first time in his career, teaming with Biff Andreas and Athouse to defeat Damien Sandow, Antonio Cesaro, and Wade Barrett. Over the next few weeks, King would continue to pick up wins, furthering his undefeated streak. This would all come to an end on the 262nd episode of Smackdown, where he would be defeated, despite putting up a good effort, by World Heavyweight Championship Money in the Bank holder, Dolph Ziggler. Ziggler would then attempt to put King out of action with a steel chair, but before he could, Biff Andreas made the save! Biff would then form an alliance with King and become King's sort of mentor. Biff and King would proceed to team together multiple times over the buildup to No Way Out, and it looked as though Biff may have had the advanntage heading into his match with Ziggler at No Way Out, but it was not to be. Ziggler and Andreas would then face off in a rematch on Smackdown, where Ziggler would again come out victorious. Follow the match, Ziggler would attempt to put Biff out of action, but this time, King made the save! It was then annouced that Tyler King would face Dolph Ziggler at Summerslam. At Summerslam, despite having a phenomenal showing, King would come short. Following this, it would be revealed that at Hell in a Cell, King would recieve one of the biggest opportunities in his New-WWE career thus far, as he will face Biff Andreas and Dolph Ziggler in a Triple Threat Match where the winner will become the #1 Contender for the WWE Championship! At Hell in a Cell, King managed to do the impossible and defeat both Andreas and Ziggler to earn himself a shot at CM Punk's WWE Championship at Survivor Series! On the following episode of Raw, King would team with CM Punk to defeat Ziggler and Jack Swagger, but afterwards it would be announced that Mark Henry would be added to Punk and King's match at Survivor Series! At Survivor Series, despite an amazing showing, King would come up just short. Over the next several weeks, King would continue to be in high-profile matches against the likes of CM Punk, and Alberto Del Rio. King would then win a battle royal to become the #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Championship and at the Royal Rumble would end up winning his first piece of gold in New-WWE. However, only two months later at Wrestlemania, King would lose the Intercontinental Championship to Jacob Cass. Over the next few months, King would make sporadic appearences on Smackdown but not anything major. Although, he did compete in the Smackdown Money in the Bank Ladder Match where he came up short. IPW During February 2013, King managed to get a contract with IPW and a spot in its Road to Glory Tournament. In the first stage of said tournament, King competed in a battle royal to earn a few points, and managed to do fairly well in the Battle Royal, but ended up being eliminated. The next week, King would successfully earn 3 points teaming with Louden Styles against John Blackrose. However, in stage 3, King would lose his match, meaning he will compete for the IPW Legendary Championship! During the first Legendary Championship battle royal, King would lose to the eventual winner, Evan O'Shea FNW At a DCWL House Show, King would win the FNW ExtremeCore Championship by defeating Random Mexican KKK Member #4 , but he would later lose it to Samoa Joe, and it would seem that King wouldn't appear on FNW again but on October 8th, 2012, King was revealed to be a part of FNW Interactive's new roster. At FNW 16: Big Trouble For You, King made his debut by defeating Chris Jericho. Then, at FNW Interactive Warzone at Wall Street, Tyler King defeated JBL, Axel Hawk, and Chris Jericho to win the FNW Championship! However, after this, King would go on a huge losing streak, losing in a tag match to Axel Hawk and Samoa Joe, and eventually losing his FNW Championship to Fella. Following that losing streak, King would request some time off to train and get refocused on wrestling, and he would make his return at FNW-22: Country to the Corre, losing to Shawn Dynasty . Following this, King would be given one more chance to get back in the title hunt in a number one contender's Match against Fella with JBL as special guest referee. It looked like Fella had the match well in-hand but JBL attacked Fella on the outside of the ring, and did a fast-count on Fella allowing King to get the cheap count-out victory. King would not be seen for quite a while after this. King made his return on FNW-71: The Assasination of Barack Obama teaming with Shawn Dynasty to take on The Avengers. Dynasty and King would come up victorious. At FNW-76: The Liberation, King would reveal himself to be a part of a new alliance, The Sons of Liberty, with Biff Andreas and Shawn Dynasty. King and Dynasty are currently set to represent The Sons of Liberty to challenge Cleatus Tumbleweed and MasterBubu for the FNW Tag Team Championships, which they would end up winning. King would then defend the titles a bunch of times over the next few months. Currently, King is one of the main fixtures in FNW, and continues to be in various high-profile matches and storylines. New-NAW On King's debut at T.Y.S.O.N. Reckless Rebirth, he would win a 12-man over the top rope battle royal for the T.Y.S.O.N. Intercontinental Championship by last eliminating Garrett Shetty. Then, on the first episode of New-NAW Velocity, Tyler King defeated Tyson to retain the Intercontinental Championship. On the next episode of New-NAW Veloity, King defeated Norm "The Storm" Dailey. On New-NAW Velocity Episode 7, King lost his Intercontinental Championship to The Suspect. However, on his next appearence, he would get his win back against Norm Dailey. King would go on to have many more appearences on New-NAW Velocity. Some wins, some losses, but his big break would come when he won an NAW Past and Present Battle Royal to become the #1 Contender to Big Show's New-NAW World Heavyweight Championship. Then, on New-NAW Anarchy, King would defeat Road Dogg to retain his #1 Contendership. He would finally use his title shot on New-NAW Mayhem Episode 1, but would come up short. King would then be annouced as a competitor in the One Survivor Tournament. King would do amazingly well in this tournament, defeating The Groovy Molester, Zach Starr, and shockingly, The Big Show! Following this, Big Show would get pissed off and challenge King to a match for the World Title, but before the match, Show would take the coward's way out and attack King from behind for the match. Then, at Hardcore Impulse, King would win the One Survivor Tournament! Following this, Norm Dailey would attempt to recruit King into his army to battle the original NAW, but King would refuse, and they would brawl. It has been annouced that at New-NAW Caught in the Crossfire, King will face Dailey! At said event, Dailey would come up just short. A Few weeks later, King would be attacked by The Big Show, who accused him of causing his career to diminish. Over the next few months, King would engage in feuds with many wrestlers in New-NAW before New-NAW was shut down in favor of WWE Universe . However, a few months later, New-NAW would return with Tyler King confirmed to be involved. Mayhem 14.]] Current Non-Vivianverse Leagues DCA On December 23rd, 2013, King would be confirmed to be a part of the tournament to crown the first ever DCA Tag Team Champions. He will be teaming with Gage Grayson in a team confirmed to be called The Blade Runners! Former/Defunct Leagues DCWL ATW Season 2 On the 1st episode of ATW Season 2, Tyler King defeated Mark Anthony and Hector Frost. On Episode 2, Tyler King lost to Mustachio Blur in a Wave of the Future Challenge Match, but later on in the show, King defeated Andrew Liana, Frank Fhucks, and Mark Nash to save himself from being in the bottom 3. On Episode 3, King, Mustachio Blur, and Anthony Washington lost to Hector Frost, Mark Nash, and Andrew Liana . On Episode 4, King defeated Nash in a 20 minute Iron man Match, and later on in the show, King lost to Rick Reaper in a triple threat tables match for the ATW Title, however, since King wasn't the one who was put through the table, he recieved a ATW Championship Match against the then champ Rick Reaper on ATW Episode 5. On the episode Tyler King would defeat Rick Reaper in a 2 out of 3 falls match to win the title. Tyler King would keep the title all the way to Ep 7 The Season Finale of ATW and once again beat Rick Reaper in a Cage match thus retaining his title and earning him a DCWL contract. Current GM Biff Andreas would give King the contract and King would then attack Biff, lastly hitting him The Banishment before walking out of the arena with the ATW Title. Main Roster King was signed to the main roster, but it has yet to be seen what will happen. On January 18th, 2013, Tyler King would request his release from DCWL and it would be granted. ARW When ASW died, it's roster was moved to it's succesor promotion, ARW, with King included in that. Before ARW could ever make it's debut, on January 13th, 2013, King requested his release. ASW On ASW Flash Episode 18, Tyler King made his debut and defeated Alex Striker for the ASW Havoc Underworld Championship. On ASW Extreme Zone Episode 19, Zack Ryder defeated King. However, a few weeks later, King would win the ASW World Heavyweight Championship, but sadly, after that, ASW would close it's doors. WACW Tyler King was signed to WACW, but it never made it's debut. New-ROH King was in New-ROH but it sucked a lot of dick so he requested his release Midnight Thunder Wrestling King was signed to MTW, but from what can't be seen, it's stuck in developmental hell. New Outback Championship Wrestling On Episode 2 of NOCW, King made his debut by being in a tournament to crown the first ever NOCW World Heavyweight Champion, he would end up defeating Kevin Maverick in the first round, but in the semi-finals, he would lose to John Blackrose. On NO-CW Episode 3, King and Corre defeated the RCMP to advance in the Tag Title Tournament. From what i've gathered, it's probably dead. WWE Universe After the closure of New-NAW , King would be signed to Danny Jackpot 's new league, WWE Universe. A few weeks later, King would debut as the mystery tag partner of Vladimir Kozlov, defeating Butch Polebag and Sunny Meadows. However, a few weeks later, WWE Universe would close to make way for the return of New-NAW EDF On the first episode of EDF Wrestling, Tyler King faced Edward Cullen to crown the first EDF World Heavyweight Champion, but would come up short. Next, On the second episode of EDF Showtime, he would try to get a spot in the EDF Championship Elimination Chamber match but again would come up short. At EDF's first PPV event Collison, Tyler King faced Michael Greengrich and Chris Corre in a Triple Threat match for Greengrichs EDF New Breed Title and came up short after being pinned by Greengrich. On the third episode of Livewire, King was unsuccessful in a tag match against Corre and Andrew Hunter. On the fifth episode of Showtime, King would suprisingly get the victory over Biff Andreas, and would defeat Smokey, but on both of those occasions, he had assistance. At EDF Lethal Lottery, King would have one of the worst nights of his career, losing to Edward Cullen in a match for the #30 spot in the Lethal Lottery match, and losing the Lethal Lottery match itself. A Few weeks later, King would be released from EDF. Special Appearences NAW The Final Chapter Despite never appearing in the original NAW, King is set to represent New-NAW in the pre-show of The Final Chapter, defending his New-NAW Intercontinental Championship against Norm "The Storm" Dailey. Blazer's Halloween Havoc Series After winning the Havoc Underworld Championship, King was automatically stated to main event Halloween Havoc 2, but his opponent remained a mystery for the longest time, however, his opponent has finally been annouced and that opponent is That Young Loud Kid, Louden Styles! Due to King's lack of defenses of the Havoc Underworld Championship, he was stripped of the title but will get an opportunity to get it back at Halloween Havoc 2. Nightmare Before Christmas At the Poison Bee hosted event, Nightmare Before Christmas, King faced off with John Blackrose . Despite putting on a good showing, King was not able to get the job done. Personal Life Outside of wrestling, King is known to be good friends with fellow wrestlers Gage Grayson, Danny Jackpot, Biff Andreas , James Blazer , Shawn Dynasty , Chris Corre , Poison Bee , and Lemarcus Carter King was born and raised in Grand Rapids, Michigan, and grew up wanting to be a wrestler, so, he joined the amateur wrestling team at his high school, but as soon as he turned eighteen, he dropped out of high school, so he could become a professional wrestler. after that, he went looking for a school to train at, but had little success. King discovered that the Michigan wrestling scene was pretty dry, so he worked backstage and commentary jobs for NWA Michigan, until he could afford to move out to Los Angelos, California, where he still lives today. Once in Los Angelos, he met up with Evan O'Shea, who would volunteer to take King under his wing, and train him to become a better wrestler, during his training with O'Shea, King would end up meeting the likes of Biff Andreas (who would introduce him to CAW Legend, Danny Jackpot and get him signed to New-NAW ), Shawn Dynasty (who would end up getting him signed to DCWL and ASW ), and Alex Striker . Later on in King's career, he would begin to train with Danny Jackpot and Biff Andreas, who would help King immensely in honing his talents as a wrestler. King also books and commentates for many feds under a different persona, so he can commentate without having to use his normal in-ring gimmick. He has booked for BATTLE PRO, New Outback Championship Wrestling, New-NAW, Wrestling Heaven and EDF. At the Something CAWful Awards 2012, he was nominated for the 2012 best booker of the year alongside Gage Knight , who he books many promotions with. He has commentated for such leagues as WEDF , WCW , New Outback Championship Wrestling , Wrestling Games Entertainment , Wrestling Heaven , among many others. His commentary has been praised by the likes of Evan O'Shea , and Lemarcus Carter. Outside of wrestling, King enjoys playing video games, and just hanging out with his friends. King is overall described as just a fun guy to joke around with and talk to. King is known to be ambidextrious. He writes with his left hand, but does most of his wrestling moves with his right hand and/or leg. King's wrestling style is one of his biggest trademarks. It has been described by some as a Puroresu Junior Heavyweight mixed with a european technicion. King is known to be agnostic and is a democrat. Allies Universal *Danny Jackpot (Personal friend) *Biff Andreas (Personal Friend and mentor) *Gage Grayson (Personal Friend and Blade Runners Partner) NO-CW *Chris Corre (Personal Friend and Midcard Mafia Partner) *Poison Bee (Personal Friend and Midcard Mafia Partner) FNW *Shawn Dynasty (Sons of Liberty partner) Enemies New-WWE *Dolph Ziggler ASW *Alex Striker *Zack Ryder New-NAW *Garrett Shetty *Norm "The Storm" Dailey *Tyson *Road Dogg Jesse James *The Big Show FNW *Fella *Chris Jericho *JBL *Cleatus Tumbleweed *MasterBubu EDF *Edward Cullen *Michael Greengrich *Chris Corre DCWL *Rick Reaper *Hector Frost *Biff Andreas Championships and accomplishments ASW *ASW Championship (1x) (Final) New-WWE *New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1x) New-NAW *New-NAW Intercontinental Championship (1x) (First) *New-NAW One Survivor Tournament 2013 Winner *New-NAW Hardcore Championship (1x) DCWL *ATW World Championship (1x) *ASW Hardcore Championship (2x) FNW *FNW World Championship (1x) *FNW ExtremeCore Championship (1x) *'FNW World Tag Team Championship (1x; Current) ' *Second FNW Triple Crown Champion Other Accomplishments *Havoc Underworld Championship (1x) *Most Improved CAW of 2012 - Won (w/ Biff Andreas ) *Best Booker of 2012 - Nominated (w/ Gage Grayson ) In Wrestling Signature Moves *'The King's Plunge (Flip Bottom) (current)' *'The Banishment (Dreamer Driver/ Attitude Adjustment) (current)' *Powerbomb Dropped into Facebuster *Frog Splash *Back Side Slam *Elbow Drop *Multiple Kick Variations *Tiger Suplex *Tornado DDT *Double Stomp while opponent is in the Tree of Woe (Adopted from Evan O'Shea ) *450 Splash *Monkey Flip (Adopted from Biff Andreas) *One-Handed Bulldog *Multiple Hurricanrana Variations Wrestling Themes Some Sort of Oasis - Naming This Variables Part II '''Cage - I am the King' '' Green Day - Holiday(As a part of Too Cool with Chris Corre ) War Within a Breath by Rage Against The Machine (As a part of the Sons of Liberty) They Said A Storm Was Coming by Jamie's Elsewhere Category:DCWL Category:New-WWE Category:ASW Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:IPW Category:FNW Category:NO-CW Category:EDF Category:JFW Category:New-NAW Category:NAW